Despues de la guerra Percy & Annabeth
by vpd7
Summary: Después de derrotar a Gea, Percy y Annabeth solo quieren una vida larga y feliz junto a sus amigos y familiares , pero al parecer eso no va a ser posible En este fic habrá amor, celos, problemas familiares, amenazas, venganzas y mucho mas 100% Percabeth
1. Malas noticias

Annabeth*

Mi vida no había sido fácil, bueno en realidad la vida de ningún mestizo era fácil pero la mía en especial había sido difícil, pues a mis 21 años de edad había viajado al inframundo, viajado por el mar de los monstros, escuche cantar a las sirenas (y casi muero por eso), tuve sobre mis hombros la carga del cielo, había recorrido el laberinto de mi medio hermano Dédalo, había luchado contra Cronos y su ejército, había visto morir a muchos amigos, había buscado meses a mi novio desaparecido, había luchado contra mi peor enemiga Aracne, había caído al tártaro y habíamos vencido a Gea, sin mencionar todas las veces que estuve a punto de morir, claro que todo esto no lo hice sola, siempre tuve ayuda de mis amigos y sobre todo de mi mejor amigo, novi.. esposo y mi sesos de algas Percy, en fin todos estarían de acuerdo es que nos merecíamos una vida larga y feliz pero no, al parecer los Dioses no querían eso.

Era una tarde tranquila ya que hoy no había ido al olimpo a seguir con los nuevos proyectos que tenia en mente-normalmente iba tres días a la semana-, había ido a la universidad y por suerte hoy no me habían atacado los monstros, de hecho ya tenia bastante tiempo- una semana- que no nos habían atacado ni a Percy mi eso era raro pero no le di importancia ya que mientras menos ataques mas relajada estaba durante el dia, estaba pensando en que cosas me llevaría al campamento -Percy y yo habíamos acordado tratar de ir los fines de semana a visitar a nuestros amigos y en mi caso hermanos- ya cuando estaba por entrar a mi casa-que Atenea por muy raro que parezca y Poseidón nos habían regalado a Percy y a mi el dia de nuestra boda- cuando me percate del auto que estaba en la entrada, era un mini cooper rojo, y sabia a quien pertenecia.

Y si estaba en lo correcto, recargada en la puerta del copilto estaba ella, la esposa de mi padre.

Olga-dije al confirmar que era ella

Annabeth!-me dijo, tenia los ojos un poco rojos como si no hubiera dormido bien los últimos dias, se le veía preocupada

Que haces aquí?- no es que no quiera verla pero que ella venga a verme es muy raro y mas si no viene mi padre- Donde esta papà?

¿Annabeth podemos hablar adentro? - dijo señalando la casa

Claro, adelante- me empecé a preocupar ya que ella y yo no nos llevamos tan bien como para que solo venga a platicar, debía de ser algo importante o necesitaba mi ayuda para algo, ¿para que necesitaba mi ayuda? No lo se.

Entramos y el jardín estaba como siempre, muy cuidado-gracias a Grover- y arreglado con diferentes tipos de flores -cortesía de Katie-

Adentro, bueno, se podría decir que estaba recogido, aunque hubiera basura en la mesa y un poco de trastes sucios, en fin ella paso y se sentó, yo le ofrecí un poco de agua.

-¿Y Percy donde esta?- pregunto

-Sale a la 2:00 de la universidad supongo que va camino a su trabajo

-¿Claro, en que trabaja?

-Regulariza a un estudiante de preparatoria, le esta enseñando griego -dije- ¿y ustedes como han estado?

-Bueno…- dijo un poco nerviosa

-¿Están bien todos?- pregunte un poco alarmada y sentándome en frente de ella

-En realidad no -dijo- es tu padre

-¿Qué paso? ¿esta bien? -dije casi gritando

-pues -dijo se le veía muy nerviosa

-Habla -le grite

-Tranquila -dijo- mira tal vez solo sea un conjunto de situaciones y tal vez no es nada, pero tu padre salió de viaje hace cinco díasa Los Ángeles -eso no era raro ya que mi padre últimamente daba platicas en las universidades del país- Pero no me contesta el teléfono desde ayer, se suponía que llegaría hoy en la madrugada, ya llame a la universidad y me dijeron que no se presento a la ultima platica, estoy preocupada Annabeth el siempre me avisa en donde esta, el siempre carga su teléfono…

-Tranquila -ahora era yo la que trataba de tranquilizarla ya que no quería que se pusiera a llorar - ¿ya llamaste a la policía?- trate de mostrarme tranquila pero me estaba muriendo de miedo al igual que ella ¿y si le había pasado algo grave a mi papá? No tenia que estar tranquila

-Ya -dijo- pero como en la universidad no encontraron sus cosas y lo vieron salir del plantel asi que se puede decir que solo lleva un dia desaparecido y hasta mañana iniciarían la búsqueda

-ok, ok -me empezaba a poner nerviosa, ya que mi papá no era de ese tipo de personas que no avisa en donde esta, el prefiere estar encerrado en su casa, investigando, escribiendo o leyendo un libro

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Olga un poco preocupada

-Si -dije levantándome ¿Dónde estará mi papá? - solo necesito pensar…

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue escuchar a Olga decir mi nombre y después todo se volvió negro.


	2. Sueño

Annabeth

Han soñado mientras se desmayan?, pues era la primera vez que me sucedía y era algo raro, ya que, hay que recordar que los sueños de los semidioses no son solo sueños, sino mas bien un tipo de visión

En mi sueño estaba en un lugar oscuro, al parecer era una cueva ya que había mucha humedad, no se lograba ver casi nada, de repente se escucharon voces un poco lejanas, me acerque a ver a quien pertenecían, poco a poco fui escuchando la conversación sin embargo seguía sin ver nada

-Ya esta listo todo -dijo una voz femenina algo emocionada - en cuanto usted nos diga iremos por ella

-Tranquila -dijo otra voz, femenina pero esta al parecer estaba más seria- tenemos que dejarle un mensaje primero para que el sepa en donde estamos.

-No entiendo… -dijo la primera voz- para que quiere que el sepa dónde estamos, no se supone que para eso la raptaremos, para que se separe de ella y luche el solo?

-Si pero el hará todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo y mas ahora -dijo- por lo que si sabe donde esta vendrá directo a buscarla pero nosotras lo estaremos esperando -dijo riendo

-Pero… cual es la diferencia de la vez anterior que luchamos contra el? No lo logramos vencer-dijo la primera voz

-Que ahora lo tenemos a el -dijo la segunda voz

Me iba a acercar un poco mas para ver de quien se trataba pero en ese momento me desperté, estaba acostada en el sillón de mi casa con un trapo mojado en la cabeza y con Olga mirándome un poco preocupada estaba con el teléfono en la oreja pero en cuanto vio que abri los ojos colgo su celular

-¿Estás bien? - me pregunto vi el reloj que estaba colgado en la sala y marcaba las 5:00 de la tarde ¡Por los Dioses! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? Percy llegaría en poco tiempo

-Si -conteste tratando de levantarme- todo este tiempo he estado…

-Si- dijo obligando a sentarme de nuevo- he llamado a un doctor al ver que no despertabas a los primeros diez minutos - parecía preocupada- me dijo que al desmayarte te golpeaste la cabeza pero que no es nada grave -dijo- lo que no menciono es que estarías tres horas inconsiente -dijo soltando un risa nerviosa

-Gracias -dije- no tenias que quedarte

-¿bromeas? -dijo- estoy bien, además Booby y Matthew están con sus amigos en el cine -dijo quitándome el trapo de la cabeza- ¿ya te sientes mejor? Trate de llamar a Percy pero no me contesto, de todas formas le deje un mensaje

-No te preocupes ya no tarda en llegar -y justo en ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la entrada, y vi por la ventana que Percy iba entrando

-Bueno supongo que ya no me necesitas - dijo Olga- avísame cualquier cosa ¿ok? Te llamare si se algo de tu padre

-Ok -dije- gracias Olga, por no dejarme sola, yo también te llamare si se algo de mi padre

Ella me sonrio y en ese momento Percy entro buscándome con la mirada

-¿estas bien? -pregunto algo preocupado- ¿Qué paso? -esta vez se dirigió a Olga

-Está bien Percy, solo que tuvo un buen golpe en la cabeza -dijo mirándome

-¿Un golpe? -pregunto Percy

-Me desmaye -dije quitándole importancia, antes de que Percy preguntara algo Olga hablo

-Bueno supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar -dijo dirigiéndose a la salida- nos vemos pronto Annabeth

-Adios -dije- y gracias de nuevo

En cuanto Olga se fue Percy me bombardeo de pregustas, asi que le conte todo, lo de mi padre, lo de mi desmayo y por ultimo lo de mi sueño.

-Ok después analizaremos tu sueño -dijo levantándose- ahora iremos a ver a Wil lo llame y mañana llega al campamento meztizo de visita…

-Will? -pregunte interrumpiéndolo- ¿para que?

-¿para que? Annabeth te has desmayado -dijo un poco exagerado

-Porque la noticia me altero Percy -trate de calmarlo

-¿Desde cuando te desmayas por alguna mala noticia? -en eso tenia razón, ¡genial! ahora tendría que ir con Will

Como me quede callada la conversacion se dio por terminada y Percy se fue a empacar en lo que yo me daba una ducha.

Llegamos al campamento como a las 8:00 por lo cual todos estaban cenando, decidimos ir a dejar nuestras cosas a la cabaña de Poseidon -ahí nos quedábamos cada que veníamos al campamento ya que Percy no tenia hermanos (por ahora) y yo bueno, mi cabaña estaba a reventar- después de eso fuimos a cenar, cada quien a su mesa como era costumbre, Percy estaba solo, por lo que decidi comer lo mas rápido para ir a la fogata con el, pero cuando apenas iba con la mitad de mi comida -crepa dulce y un frappe- mi estomago se revolvió y sali disparada alos baños, devolviendo todo lo que había cenado.

-¿Annabeth estas bien? -escuche que decía Percy

-Si -dije saliendo- solo me cayó mal la cena

-¿Segura? -pregunto preocupado

-Si no te preocupes -le dije tranquilizándolo- solo necesito dormir un poco

Pero estaba equivocada, lo que menos necesitaba era dormir, porque dormir era igual a soñar y yo definitivamente solo necesitaba descansar, ese dia había sido muy largo y le rogaba a Morfeo que hoy su sueño no fuera una visión, rogaba que nos soñara nada, pero como siempre la suerte no estaba de su lado


	3. El mensaje

Annabeth

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la cueva, solo que esta vez había una mesa en una esquina y había alguien sentado en ella, no alcanzaba a ver quién era, ya que estaba muy oscuro, me intente acercar pero no quería que me viera, así que me fui detrás de unas rocas para ver si podía identificar a la persona que estaba ahí, en eso llegaron ellas, las estúpidas gorgonas, si, debían de ser Euriale y Esteno, Percy las había descrito muy bien, ellas fueron las que estuvieron persiguiendo a Percy (sin memoria) cuando intentaba llegar al campamento Júpiter, al parecer querían vengarse por lo que le hicimos a su querida hermana Medusa en nuestra primera misión juntos, en fin ellas estaba ahí y eso no era bueno.

Hola Fred -saludo la que al parecer se llama Esteno (antes la voz chillona) Pecy la había descrito como una gorgona un "poco tonta"

¿Fred? ¿Le has puesto un sobrenombre a nuestro prisionero? -dijo un poco molesta la que debía ser Euriale (antes la segunda voz)

Es que es un amor ¿segura que no lo podemos quedar? Se ha portado muy bien - dijo Esteno

Ya te dije que no, además como no se va a portar bien si la vida de su hija está en juego- dijo Euriale - En cuanto tengamos a la chica lo dejaremos tirado por ahí, él no tiene la culpa de lo que ella hizo.

Ahí comprendí a quien tenían como prisionero, me asome para confirmarlo, y si, efectivamente estaba ahí, mi padre, ¿cómo no me pude haber dado cuenta ates?, yo había luchado con Percy para matar a Medusa, y había matado a Esteno en la guerra contra Gea, mi padre estaba desaparecido, lo bueno es que no le harían nada a él, lo malo es que no solo se querían vengar de mi sino de Percy también, ellas saben perfectamente que Percy no dejara que nada me pase, ellas quieren llegar a Percy a través de mí y quieren llegar a mí a través de mi padre. No sabía que iba a hacer tenía que rescatarlo sin que me llegaran a raptar.

¿Ya enviaste el mensaje para nuestro queridísimo Percy? - pregunto Euriale, definitivamente esto se estaba poniendo muy feo

Si ya mande a mi amiguito a ponerlo en su cabaña, ya no debe de tardar - contesto Esteno

¿en su cabaña? ¿De qué mensaje estaban hablando?, ningún monstruo podía pasar más allá de la barrera protectora, a menos que alguien del campamento lo invocara, y ningún semidiós haría eso sin ordenes de Quiron, tenía que averiguar de quien se trataba, tenía que prevenir a Percy y al campamento, no podía permitir que le pasara algo a alguien. Me disponía a escuchar los planes de las gorgonas, pero eso no fue posible ya que en ese momento se escuchó un estruendo el cual me despertó.

Percy

Esta semana había sido muy dura empezando por los exámenes finales de la escuela hasta el desmayo de Annabeth, estaba a su lado contemplándola mientras dormía, ella jamás había reaccionado así ante una noticia por mas mala que fuera, ni siquiera cuando yo desaparecí, (no es que me crea más importante que su padre pero ella convivía mas conmigo que con su padre) ella no era del tipo de personas que lloraban por todo ni de las que no les puedes decir las malas noticias por temor a que le puedan afectar, ella es fuerte y es mejor pedirle ayuda en una situación así, a ocultarle la verdad, ella te ayuda a pensar la mejor solución, pero las últimas semanas había estado rara, estaba un poco sentimental, lo cual no era un problema pero el desmayo, eso sí me preocupaba.

Decidí levantarme, con mucho cuidado me deslice fuera de la cama, tratando de no despertar a mi hermosa novia, me metí a bañar y me puse una camiseta naranja del campamento, si, aunque ya seamos mayores de edad, las reglas están y tenemos que respetarlas, me puse unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas deportivas negras, Annabeth todavía seguía dormida así que decidí traerle el desayuno a la cama, lo cual estaba prohibido pero si me ponía la gorra de Annabeth nadie lo sabría. Estaba caminando hacia el comedor y vi a lo lejos a Will así que fui a saludarlo, me sorprendí al ver que venía junto con una chica pelirroja, era Reachel, y venían agarrados de la mano, ella era el Oráculo del campamento por lo que no podía tener ninguna relación amorosa con nadie.

¿Son novios? ¿Qué no se supone que no puedes tener ninguna relación Reachel? Apolo te va arnmatar- a veces odiaba ser tan impulsivo

Hola Percy, si estoy bien y tú? - dijo Reachel sarcásticamente

Perdón - dije con un poco de vergüenza- ¿cómo han estado?

Bien gracias, y para responder a tus preguntas, si estamos juntos… -dijo Will pero no termino ya que lo interrumpi

Definitivamente están muertos, Apolo… - no termine ya que Rachel me interrumpió

Apolo me dio permiso de poder hacer mi vida "normal"

Oh… pues que bueno, me alegro por ustedes - dije sinceramente

¿Dónde está Annabeth? - pregunto Will

Esta todavía durmiendo - dije

Wou, sí que está enferma -dijo Will- ella jamás se levantó después de las 9:00 am ni siquiera cuando no teníamos actividades temprano

Sí, es cierto -dije pensativo - bueno los veo luego, Will después del desayuno ¿podrías ir a ver a Annabeth?

Claro -dijo cuándo me alejaba

Ya en el comedor pedí dos platos con hot cakes y dos vasos con malteadas de fresa (claro que la mía era azul) cuando nadie me veía me puse la gorra de invisibilidad, y me dirigí a mi cabaña, cuidando que nadie fuera a chocar conmigo, fue un poco difícil ya que todos iban hacia el comedor.

Llegue a mi cabaña sin tirar absolutamente nada, entre y lo que vi me tomo tan de sorpresa que tire la bandeja del desayuno, despertando a Annabeth, en la pared que estaba junto a la cama había un mensaje... el cual era para mí.

Annabeth

Abri los ojos y vi a Percy en la entrada de su cabaña, tenía la cara pálida y tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, en el suelo estaba una bandeja con platos rotos que al parecer tenían hot cakes y había liquido rosa y azul derramado por gran parte del suelo, supuse que era malteada de fresa, en fin, Me quise levantar pero en cuanto intente dar un paso me fui directo al suelo, esperaba el golpe que me dejaría un gran dolor de cabeza por las próximas horas, pero el golpe no llego, ya que Percy me sujeto por la cintura antes de que llegara al suelo, amaba sus estupendos reflejos, cuando me puse de pie note porque me había caído, tenía los pies atados, pero lo que me preocupo era con que estaban atados, ya que tenia telarañas alrededor de mis pies, me las intente quitar inmediatamente pero no podía, Percy al veme desesperada me cargo llevándome a una silla para tratar de ayudarme, en eso me di cuenta por que Percy se había quedado en Shock al entrar en la cabaña, en la pared que estaba junto a la cama había algo escrito, el mensaje de la gorgonas:

Hola Percy, cuídate

Nos veremosrnpronto

Y…rnFelicidades '_´ E&E


	4. Noticia inesperada

Hola ;)

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron, muchísimas gracias, tomare en cuenta sus consejos y bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo.

Percy

Alcance a atrapar a Annabeth justo antes de que cayera, ella empezó a forcejear desesperada por quitarse algo de los pies, cuando vi que se estaba poniendo histérica la cargue y la senté en una silla y ahí comprendí porque estaba así, tenía los pies atados con telarañas, me agache para ayudarla ya que se llegaba a poner muy histérica con respecto a las arañas, cuando me di cuenta que ya no forcejeaba, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, la voltee a ver para decirle que solo eran telarañas, pero ella no estaba viendo ni las telarañas ni sus pies, ni siquiera a mí, estaba viendo la pared en la que estaba el mensaje, estaba a punto de llorar así que me puse a su altura para que me viera a los ojos.

Hey no te preocupes ok Anni - dije pero ella tenía la mirada perdida- ven vamos a fuera Will y Reachel acaban de llegar y…

Percy… ellas…mi padre…-empezó a decir pero no deje que dijiera nada mas

Oh no, Anni vamos a estar bien ok? - trate de tranquilizarla ya que aunque hacía tiempo que no tenía un ataque, sabía perfectamente que siempre empezaban así

No no no no - dijo y empezó a respirar con más dificultad

Vamos, tienes que tranquilizarte, acuérdate lo que te dijo Will que hicieras -le dije mienta le quitaba las telarañas de los pies- ya no estamos ahí, recuerda, ahora estamos a salvo

Pero era inútil, desde que salimos del Tártaro ella había tenido pesadillas al igual que yo pero a ella le daban ataques como estos después de las pesadillas, empezaban con recuerdos, a mi me habían atacado mas físicamente que a ella, pero mentalmente a ella le había afectado mas, había veces que solo eran recuerdos pero algunas otras veces como esta, tenia problemas para respirar y tenía que darle calmantes (especiales para semidioses) para que volviera a dormir, desafortunadamente ya no cargaba con esos calmantes, pues tenia casi un año que no tenia este tipo de ataques, asi que decidí llevarla cargando a la enfermería del campamento, cuando iba saliendo vi a Malcom el hermano mayor de Annabeth junto con su prometida Emily, una hija de Apolo, cuando me vio con Annabeth en brazos, corrió hacia mi, el podía llegar a ser un hermano muy sobreprotector.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto cuando llego a mi lado

Un ataque -dije suspirando

No se supone que ya no había tenido ninguno en… casi un año?-dijo

Si pero, al parecer hoy alguien se ha metido en la cabaña y ha dejado un mensaje -dije

Que? Pero..-empezo a decir

La puedes llevar a la enfermería por favor, yo ire a buscar a Will -lo interrumpí y le pase a Annabeth

Si claro -dijo

Cuando iba corriendo hacia el comedo vi que Piper, Jason, Leo, Calipso, Frank, Hazel, Nico y Thalia iban llegando, pero no me detuve a saludarlos ya que fui directo hacia Will

Will -le grite cuando estaba a pocos metros de mi- necesito que vayas a la enfermería rápido

Que paso Percy? -pregunto

Es Annabeth, le ha dado otro ataque y no traigo los tranquilizantes

Esta bien, no vienes? -pregunto

Te alcanzo en un momento, necesito hablar con Quiron -dije

Parecía confundido pero no dijo nada y se dirigió a la enfermería

Cuando iba hacia la casa grande vi que Quiron estaba con algunos semidioses incluyendo a mis amigos.

Bueno, al parecer algunos romanos van a visitarnos esta noche, asi que organizaremos algunas, actividades por lo que necesitare el apoyo de todos… Piper tu puedes descansar -dijo volteando a ver a la embarazada

Pero… -intento discutir

Percy como estas? Y Annabeth?-la interrumpió Thalia, quien por cierto había dejado de ser una cazadora después de la guerra con Gea

Bien Thals, Annabeth esta en la enfermería Quiron puedo hablar contigo? -dije un poco impaciente

En la enfermería? Esta bien? -pregunto Frank un poco alarmado

Si, si, solo que le volvió a dar un ataque, Quiron necesito hablar contigo -respondí un poco molesto

Esta bien Percy solo necesito ir hablar con el señor D y…- no termino ya que lo interrumpí

Quiron necesito hablar contigo AHORA -le dije

Esta bien -me dijo un poco molesto por mi actitud, pero no me importaba, quería resolver esto lo antes posible- dime

Voltee a ver a los demás semidioses y la mayoría se fue, menos mis amigos.

Esta bien - dije- Quiron quiero saber como es que alguien se pudo meter a mi cabaña y dejarme una amenaza escrita en la pared -le pregunte

Que? -preguntaron los 7 semidioses Calipso y el centauro

De que mensaje hablas Percy? -me pregunto Quiron

Hoy en la mañana cuando me desperté me fui al comedor -dije- y cuando regrese había un mensaje estaba escrito en la pared que esta junto a la cama en la cual Annabeth estaba dormida

Te despertaste antes que Annabeth? -pregunto Leo en tono de broma

Si Valdez -dije molesto- pero eso no es todo, Annabeth tenia los pies atados con telarañas

Por eso le dio el ataque -supuso Piper

No, ella estaba desesperada por quitárselas -dije- pero cuando vio el mensaje fue cuando le dio el ataque

Y que decía el mensaje? -pregunto Thalia

Vamos se los mostrare -dije dirigiéndome a mi cabaña

Annabeth

El mensaje… es lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar en la enfermería con Malcom a un lado de mi cama y Will revisando unos papeles.

Me intente levantar pero en cuanto puse un pie en el suelo me maree como nunca antes, Malcom al ver que me levantaba me volvió a recostar.

Hola Anni como te sientes -me dijo, el solía ser muy sobreprotector pero es mi hermano favorito

Bien, cuando llegaste? -le pregunte mientras me pasaba un vaso con un poco de néctar

Hoy iba llegando cuando vi que Percy te traía -dijo

Y Emily…- no pude terminar la frase porque se me revolvió el estómago y tuve que ir corriendo al bote de basura mas cercano a vomitar, en cuanto deje de sentir nauseas me recargue en la pared y empecé a llorar

Hey Anni, tranquila, estas bien? -me pregunto Malcom

Si supongo que me cayo algo mal al estómago -dije mientras me limpiaba la cara con mis manos

No le puedes dar ambrosia? O algo? -le pregunto Malcom a Will

No -dijo Will

Disculpa -dijo Malcom mientras se paraba- mi hermana se siente mal, como que no le vas a dar…?

No puedo -se adelantó Will- Annabeth no esta enferma

Por si no te diste cuenta acaba de volver el estomago -dijo Malcom molesto

Lo se -dijo Will- lo que pasa es que ella esta…

Embarazada -termine la frase- Por los dioses como es que no me di cuenta?

Que? -Pregunto Malcolm sorprendido

Will cuanto tiempo tengo? -pregunte

Es difícil decir, pero aproximadamente, ocho semanas -respondió

Felicidades Anni -me dijo Malcom mientras me abrazaba- voy a ser tio…

No se lo digan a Percy -si se lo decían no tendría la oportunidad de ir por mi padre- Juren que no se lo van a decir a Percy, yo se lo tengo que decir pero en el momento indicado esta bien?

Lo juro -dijo Will

Pero… -empezó a decir Malcom pero lo interrumpí

Jura por el rio Estigio que no se lo dirás Malcom -le dije mientras el me analizaba con sus ojos grises como los mios

Juralo! -le grite

Esta bien -dijo un poco indeciso- lo juro por el rio Estigio

Gracias -le dije aliviada

Vamos a saludar a Piper y a los demás -dijo Will

Vamos -les dije- donde estará Percy?

Me dijo que tenia que hablar con… -pero no termino la frase, estaba viendo hacia las cabañas

Entonces voltee y los vi ahí besándose, eran Percy y Reachel BESANDOSE!, vi como Will apretaba los puños

Tranquilos tiene que haber una muy buena explicación -nos decía Malcom, pero yo ya estaba caminando o mejor dicho corriendo hacia el bosque.


	5. Explicación y un nuevo juramento

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Percy/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Thalia me quería matar, y lo peor es que sabía que me lo merecía, bueno en realidad lo sabía a medias, no sabía lo que había pasado, yo les estaba mostrando a Quiron y a mis amigos mi cabaña y span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlo último que recuerdo es ver a Annabeth correr hacia mí y darme un beso, el cual por supuesto yo respondí, duramos así unos segundos… minutos tal vez, antes de que Will me diera un puñetazo en la cara./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Que te ocurre?! -le pregunte molesto agarrándome la mandíbula/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Por Zeus dime por que estabas besando a MI NOVIA! -dijo acercándose peligrosamente/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Tu…-en ese momento voltee a donde supuestamente tendría que estar Annabeth, pero no me encontré con mi novia, si no con una Reachel totalmente confundida/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Yo… no… Annabeth… -empecé a balbucear- Annabeth donde esta? -logre preguntar/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Pues felicidades, en cuanto te vio con Reachel salió corriendo al bosque -me dijo Will- Malcom salió tras ella/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Cómo pudiste Perseo! -me empezó a gritar Thalia y antes de que me lograra golpear Nico y Jason la sujetaron/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Yo no se qué paso -les dije a todos- yo…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-No trates de dar excusas Jackson… -empezó a decir Wil pero Reachel lo interrumpió/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Yo solo sé que te vi Will… -dijo ella- y después…. Estaba besando a Percy/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Por favor Dare, no negaras que no te gusto -dijo una hija de Afrodita, era delgada, alta y con el cabello castaño largo rizado, wow cuando habían llegado los demás semidioses? -además, que yo sepa tu tuviste algo que ver con Percy antes de la guerra contra Cronos/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Reachel no está mintiendo -dije- yo también pensé que era Annabeth, fue…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Por los Dioses Jackson -dijo un chico, al parecer un hijo de Hermes, era alto, atlético, con ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro- no sé cómo Anni pudo fijarse en ti /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Antes de que le pudiera contestar Quiron intervino por primera vez en esta discusión/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Semidioses retírense a sus actividades, excepto ustedes once -dijo Quiron, cuando ya todos se habían ido nos dirigimos a la casa grande continuo hablando- Percy explicanos…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Pero no termino de decir porque en ese momento Malcom entro con algo en las manos/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Donde esta Annabeth?-pregunte, pero en cuanto me vio me dio un puñetazo en la cara/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Tu…. -Dijo Malcom- por tu culpa mi hermana esta en el bosque, ¿sabes cuantos monstruos la pueden atacar?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Al parecer no la encontraste -dijo Quiron/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-No -suspiro Malcom- solo pude encontrar esto -dijo mostrándonos la daga de repuesto que Annabeth siempre traía/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Todos se me quedaron viendo, no sabía que hacer, Annabeth en el bosque sin su daga, eso era peligroso, y lo menos que quería era que Annabeth terminara herida por mi culpa/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Tranquilo Percy, no es tonta como para enfrentarse a algún monstruo desarmada -me dijo Nico leyéndome el pensamiento/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Tengo que encontrarla -dije dirigiéndome a la salida/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Espera Percy -me dijo Quiron- primero nos debes una explicación/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Suspire y les conté de lo que me acordaba, cuando termine, Reachel empezó a contar su versión/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Estaba en el comedor cuando vi a lo lejos a Will, el cual me estabaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanllamando -dijo sin mirar a nadie- cuando llegue junto a el, simplemente lo bese, les juro que yo vi a Will y no a Percy -esta vez iba mas dirigido a Will que a otra persona- presiento que es cosa de algún Dios/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Te creo, aunque si vuelves a besar a Percy o a cualquier otro… -empezó Will/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Jamás va a volver a pasar, además a mi no me gusta Percy, diga lo que digan yo solo quiero estar contigo -le dijo a Will/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Esta bien Reachel, no le hagas caso a Frida -le dijo Piper- ella solo esta celosa/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Celosa?-pregunto Reachel- por qué?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Por qué? Pues porque Will se quedó contigo aunque ella casi se desnuda para que el se fijara en ella-dijo Piper, haciendo que Will se pusiera rojo, me reí ante la reacción del hijo de Apolo/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Y tu Jackson no te quedas atrás -dijo Hazel- ya me entere que Jennifer…./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Bueno mejor hablamos de la situación de Annabeth -dije interrumpiéndola, no quería que nadie se enterara de esa situación, había sido un poco vergonzosa/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Bueno ella tiene a Ian -dijo Jason, en voz baja, tanto que por poco no lo alcanzo a escuchar/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Ian? -pregunte/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Jason, le dijimos a Annabeth que no hablaríamos mas de eso -lo regaño Piper/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Que es "eso"?-pregunte un poco enojado/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Nada -respondieron Piper, Leo, Nico y Thalia a la vez/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Nada? -Pregunte un poco molesto- como que nada… -iba a empezar a discutir pero un grito de afuera me interrumpió/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Quiron! -era la voz de un niño pequeño/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Quiron salió en seguida y los demás lo seguimos./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-QUIRON! -volvieron a gritar, pero esta vez vi a quien pertenecía/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Que paso Ethan -pregunto Quiron, Ethan era el hermano de Annabeth, era el semidiós más pequeño que había en el campamento, tenía nueve años, había llegado hace un año y para el Annabeth era la mejor de todos, se habían tomado mucho cariño entre ambos/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-A…na… -respiraba con dificultad, al parecer había corrido mucho - ella.. Esta…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Ven siéntate, necesitas respirar -le dije/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-NO! -me grito- Anni… ella… el bosque…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-La encontraste? -pregunte, pero no me respondió, simplemente empezó a correr hacia el bosque, enseguida empecé a correr tras el. Corrimos como un Kilómetro, el cual se me hizo eterno, de repente Ethan se paró, por lo que casi choco con el./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Aquí… -empezó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos- ella estaba aquí/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Tranquilo que fue lo que sucedió? -dije mientras me ponía a su altura/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Estaba practicando tiro con arco cuando una de mis flechas cayo en el bosque, asi que fui a buscarla, cuando la encontré escuche a Annabeth, estaba llorando, me fui a sentar junto a ella, en cuanto me vio me dijo que quería estar sola, pero no me moví, estuvo llorando unos minutos, y cuando nos disponíamos a ir al campamento, nos encontramos con un perro del infierno -dijo, todavía estaba llorando- ella había perdido su daga asi que me dijo que me dijo que corriéramos, lo cual hicimos por un rato, tuvimos suerte de que no nos alcanzara antes, llegamos aquí y Annabeth se dio cuenta que no traía su daga por lo que me dijo que volviera al campamento y que pidiera ayuda, le di mi arco y mis pocas flechas que traía…. Pero… no debí dejarla sola -y empezo a llorar mas/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Tranquilo hiciste lo correcto -le dije tranquilizándolo- cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Pero… ella no esta aquí…. Y si le paso algo? -dijo Ethan estaba completamente histérico/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Ella es fuerte, va a estar bien, probablemente ya esta en el campamento buscándote -dije, queriendo creerlo yo también/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Caminamos hacia el campamento, cuando íbamos llegando Frank vino corriendo hacia mi/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Percy, Annabeth está herida -dijo con cara de preocupado/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Voltee a ver a Ethan quien tenía una cara de preocupación, asi que me puse a su altura y le dije/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Va a estar bien, vamos a verla -dije intentando no salir corriendo/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Cuando llegamos a la enfermería vi que había muchos semidioses afuera, entre ellos estaba Jason Piper, Leo, Calipso, Travis, Connor, Katie, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Malcom Chris, Clarisse, Malcom y el hijo de Hermes de ojos verdes/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? -le pregunte sobresaltandospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spantodos, él no tenía por qué estar aquí, él no era amigo de Annabeth y mucho menos mío/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Percy tranquilízate -me dijo Hazel- él fue quien la encontró/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-¿Que?... cómo?-le pregunte/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-En cuanto vi que Malcom regreso sin Anni -porque le decía Anni?- fui a buscarla, cuando la encontré estaba inconsciente con un perro de infierno más que herido a un lado, no sé cómo logro sobrevivir con solo 5 flechas, tenía una herida en el hombro y estaba perdiendo sangre así que la traje inmediatamente aquí/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-No te vimos en el camino -comente/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Digamos que me encontré un atajo -dijo el, sonriendo tímidamente/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Voy a verla -dije dirigiéndome a la puerta, pero Malcom me detuvo- ¿qué te pasa? Voy a ver a Annabeth/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Lo siento Percy no puedes pasar ahora -dijo Malcom/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Pero qué te pasa, necesito explicarle lo que paso -dije intentando pasar pero no lo logre/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Will está revisándola y él no quiere que nadie pase -dijo mientras se sentaba en la entrada- lo siento/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Suspire y me senté al lado de Travis/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Tranquilo va a estar bien -me dijo, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Will salió, me levante de un salto/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Malcom, Annabeth quiere hablar con nosotros -dijo el hijo de Apolo, me disponía entrar junto a Malcom pero Will me detuvo -lo siento Percy pero nadie más puede entrar/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Pero… -no alcance a decir otra cosa ya que en cuanto los dos semidioses entraron cerraron la puerta con llave/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Annabeth/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Me fui corriendo hacia el bosque, alguien me seguía, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude, escuche que Malcom gritaba mi nombre, pero aunque el fuera de las personas en que más confiaba quería estar sola, corrí no sé por cuánto tiempo, hasta que ya no pude más y me recargue en el primer árbol que tuve cerca, estuve llorando un buen tiempo hasta que alguien me encontró, pensé que era Malcom, pero me sorprendió ver a mi hermano más pequeño, Ethan, le dije que se fuera, pero el insistió en quedarse, estuve llorando unos cuantos minutos más, cuando por fin me tranquilice le dije que nos fuéramos al campamento/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Estas bien Anni? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-pregunto Ethan ayudándome a parar/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Si -le dije, no quería hablarle sobre mis problemas a mi hermano de 9 años/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Si es por Percy, juro por el rio Estigio que…./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Ethan no jures en vano, y menos por el Estigio -le dije /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Pero es que si el… -no termino la frase porque en ese momento apareció un perro del infierno, inmediatamente lleve mi mano al cinturón, donde se suponía que estaba mi daga,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpero no estaba/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Demonios! -dije en voz alta/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Que pasa Annabeth? -Me pregunto Ethan un poco asustado/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Estoy desarmada -dije- debí perder mi dagaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancuando corría por el bosque/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-¿Y qué hacemos?-pregunto un poco alarmado, pensé unos segundos, no podíamos correr, porque el perro nos alcanzaría en seguida, pero no teníamos otra opción/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Corre! -le grite, sorprendentemente Ethan reacciono rápido, corrimos un rato pero yo sabía que no lograríamos llegar al campamento antes de que el perro nos alcanzara, me detuve junto a un árbol y le dije a Ethan:/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Ethan, necesito que me ayudes-a lo que el asintió- me vas a dar tus flechas y vas a ir corriendo al campamento a pedir ayuda, tu eres el más rápido, sé que puedes hacerlo -le dije dándole un beso en la cabeza/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Pero Anni son solo 5 flechas-dijo el con lágrimas en los ojos/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Con esas bastaran -dije tranquilizándolo-ahora corre/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"El dudo un momento pero me entrego el arco y las flechas y se echó a correr, lo único que quería era que él estuviera a salvo, y de paso conseguir ayuda, me prepare para la llegada del perro, cuando llego luche lo mejor pude, logre herirlo, pero eso no era suficiente, cuando ya solo me quedaba una flecha intente clavársela en el pecho, pero mis movimientos eran lentos por el cansancio, no iba a poder vencerlo, lo siguiente que paso no lo recuerdo bien, el perro logro herirme el hombro, y cuando estaba por atacar otra vez perdí el conocimiento, ahora me encontraba en la enfermería, cuando intente incorporarme sentí un dolor intenso, nuevamente intente levantarme pero alguien me detuvo/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Tranquila, debes descansar -me dijo Will, tenía cara de preocupado/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-¿Qué paso? -pregunte un poco confundida - donde esta Ethan?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Al parecer llevo a Percy al bosque para buscarte, todavía no han regresado - en eso escuchamos un grito/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Que estás haciendo aquí? -era la voz de Percy/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Creo que ya llegaron -dijo Will con una media sonrisa- Annabeth tenemos que hablar sobre tu embarazo/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Está bien -dije preocupándome, ya que Will de pronto se puso muy serio- que pasa?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Al parecer tienes un embarazo de alto riesgo -dijo, instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre- hoy tuviste mucha suerte de que Ian te encontrara…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-El me encontró?-pregunte interrumpiéndolo/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Ese no es el punto Annabeth, perdiste mucha sangre, y no te pude dar gran cantidad de ambrosia o néctar porque eso mataria al bebe -dijo muy serio- no solo pusiste en riesgo la vida de tu bebe, también la tuya, un embarazo de alto riesgo no solo pone en juego la vida del bebe si no también la de la madre, prométeme que tendrás más cuidado/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Lo prometo -dije con la mirada clavada en el suelo/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Y prométeme que se lo dirás a Percy -dijo/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Claro que se lo diré, no creo que…./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Pronto se lo dirás -como me quede callada me pregunto- ¿Annabeth quieres al bebe?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Claro que lo quiero -le dije furiosa- ¿cómo puedes decir eso?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Perdón, pero cuando te dije no te emocionaste mucho que digamos-dijo el un poco apenado- además nos hiciste prometer a Malcom y a mí que no le diríamos a Percy y…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Se lo diré Will -le dije tranquilizándolo- y sobre la promesa, puedes traer a Malcom?, necesito hablar con los dos/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Claro ahora vengo -dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Me intente sentar en la cama pero el dolor me detuvo, necesite de todas las fuerzas que me quedaba para poder sentarme/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Que paso Anni? ¿Cómo estás? -me pregunto Malcom, cuando me vio el hombro se giró hacia Will y le pregunto- ¿fue una herida grave?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-No pero… -no termino la frase ya que Malcom lo interrumpió/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-¿Y porque todavía está herida? -muy sobreprotector/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Porque perdió mucha sangre y… -fue interrumpido por segunda vez/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Pero la ambrosia… -esta vez yo lo interrumpí/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Mataría al bebe -vi cómo se ponía serio- quiero hablar con ustedes de la promesa/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Ya le podemos decir a todos -pregunto Malcom emocionado/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-No -vi como los dos se decepcionaban- quiero pedirles o más bien que juren que no le dirán a nadie y mucho menos a Percy de mi embarazo/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Pero eso ya lo juramos -dijo Will confundido/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Si pero le podrán decir solamente a Percy en caso de que me llegue a pasar algo -dije,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-¿Pero porque te tendría que pasar algo? - curioso como siempre/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Porque… -no sabía que decirle pero gracias a los dioses Will me salvo/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Su embarazo es de alto riesgo -cuando vio la cara de preocupación de Malcom añadió rápidamente -estará bien siempre y cuando no vuelva salir corriendo al bosque desarmada como hoy/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Annabeth le tienes que decir a Percy rápido -me dijo Malcom/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Se lo diré cuando se lo tenga que decir-le dije fríamente/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Si es por lo de hoy… /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-No es por eso, y no quiero hablar de eso ahora -dije- necesito que lo juren por el Estigio/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Los dos lo pensaron pero después de unos momentos ambos dijeron al unísono/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Lo juramos por el rio estigio -en ese momento se escuchó un trueno en el cielo, el juramento estaba hecho/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Vamos Malcom necesitamos dejarla descansar -dijo Will- quieres que hable a alguien antes de que te duermas- me pregunto/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-No, quiero estar sola-dije- y Will, gracias/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"En cuanto se fueron unaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanluz inundo la habitación, instintivamente cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí me encontré con la persona que menos esperaba, no la había visto en meses/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Annabbeth -dijo- necesitamos hablar/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial Black','sans-serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"-Claro que si madre/span/p 


	6. Dioses y mas dioses

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Percy/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Malcom se tardó una eternidad hablando con Annabeth- eso me pareció a mí- yo solo quería hablar con ella, explicarle que nunca quise besar a Reachel, quería arreglar las cosas con ella,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanno me gustaba que ella estuviera enojada conmigo./span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Estaba solo, ya que mis amigos se había ido a comer, el tal Ian se hubiera quedado si no fuera por Thalia quien se lo había llevado a rastras, no entendía como era que se preocupaba tanto por Annabeth, yo no lo conocí hasta que ganamos la guerra contra Gea, Annabeth me lo había presentado, al parecer ella lo había salvado cuando por accidente se encontraron con un par de span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Dracaena/span, el se había encariñado mucho con ella desde entonces, o eso fue lo que me dijo Piper, Malcom interrumpió mis pensamientos al salir de la enfermería/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"¿Cómo está?-pregunte/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Bien Percy, se recuperara en un par de días -dijo Will mientras cerraba la enfermería con llave/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"¿Un par de días? ¿Por qué? -si no era tan grave se curaría de inmediato/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Solo déjala descansar un par de días Percy -me dijo Malcom un poco enojado/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Pero necesito hablar con ella, necesito explicarle lo de Reachel y…/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"¿Qué le vas a explicar Percy? ¿Qué no sabes porquespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanbesaste a Reachel?-me dijo Malcom acercándose peligrosamente/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Mira se que estas molesto, pero yo amo a Anni, no la cambiaría por nadie -le dije- no sé qué fue lo que paso, tal vez Reachel tiene razón y un dios nos hizo una broma, no sé, pero necesito hablar con Annabeth, ella tiene que saber qué fue lo que paso/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Por los Dioses, ya se quien fue -dijo Malcom/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"¿Qué? -preguntamos Will y yo/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Necesito hablar con Quiron -dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia la casa grande/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Will me dejarías pasar a ver a, Anni?-le pregunte esperanzado/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Lo siento Percy, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar un rato?, ha sido un día muy largo -me dijo animándome- ella no se va a mover de aquí Percy/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Está bien, pero primero tengo que ir a hablar con Quiron-dije/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Con Quiron?- me pregunto/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Si, con lo de Reachel y Annabeth no he podido hablar bien con Quiron sobre lo del mensaje en mi cabaña/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Que mensaje? -pregunto confundido/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Alguien se ha metido a mi cabaña esta mañana, cuando Annabeth seguía dormida y mespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanha dejado un mensaje escrito en la pared -dije- luego te explico ¿ok?, necesito arreglar esto cuanto antes, no quiero que se vuelvan a meter en mi cabaña/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"El asintió y se dirigió al comedor, en seguida mespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spandirigí a la casa grande, casi al llegar choque con alguien span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Lo siento -dijo/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"No te preocupes Charlotte -dije, ella era una hija de Afrodita, tenía 18 años, tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos color azul, era alta y atlética, y como toda hija de Afrodita muy hermosa- ten cuidado ¿estás bien?/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Percy! Hola, este…si, mmm… me tengo que ir -dijo marchándose, el noto que ella estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no le dio importancia, él ya tenía demasiados problemas, en eso Thalia me vio y se acerco/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Como esta Anni? -me pregunto/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Bien -dije sin muchas ganas- pero no pude hablar con ella ya que Will cerró la enfermería con llave/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Percy, ya podrás hablar con ella mañana lo importante es que está bien -dijo- vamos tienes que comer algo/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Primero necesito hablar con Quiron Thals -dije/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Eso puede esperar un rato -dijo agarrándome del brazo- ahora necesitar comer algo/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Pero…-no pude terminar ya que thalia me arrastro al comedor/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Thals en serio necesito hablar con Quiron -le dije- pido algo de comer y me lo llevo comiendo ¿Qué te parece?/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Está bien Percy, pero vas a regresar ¿ok? -me dijo/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Si thals -pedí una hamburguesa y Salí corriendo del comedor, la verdad es que si tenía hambre, ya que me acabe la hamburguesa antes de llegar a la casa grande/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCuando estaba por entrar a la casa grande, escucho a Malcom decir/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Estoy seguro de que fue el -decía Malcom/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Ahora que lo pienso…- dijo Quiron- es muy probable que tengas razón/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Y nadie le piensa decir nada -exclamo enojado Malcom después de unos minutos de silencio- No somos los juguetes de los Dioses!/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Ten cuidado con lo que dices Marco -escuche decir a Dionisio/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Es Malcom -dijo este/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Como sea, cuida tu boca -dijo el señor D- que te puede pasar lo mismo que a span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"Peter Johnson, el que por cierto nos está espiando - dijo abriendo la puerta, me disponía a entrar pero Malcom tras ver sobre mi hombro dijo lo único que me hizo olvidarme de todo lo demás/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Annabeth -grito mientras salía corriendo/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Iba a ir tras el pero una luz dorada hizo que cerrara los ojos inmediatamente/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: medium;" /span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Annabeth/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Por Hades dime ¿en que estabas pensando -esas fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo (me grito) mi madre, esa reacción ya la esperaba ya que, como no se lleva bien con Poseidón, y mucho menos con Percy, supuse que no estaría de acuerdo con mi embarazo, lo siguiente fue lo que me sorprendió, y mucho-span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spancuando decidiste no decirle a Perseo lo de tu embarazo?/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span¿Qu..span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span¿Cómo?, ¿No estas molesta por mi embarazo? -pregunte/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Claro que estoy molesta -dijo- pero no por tu embarazo, sino porque no le has dicho nada a Percy -eso me dejo aún más confundida/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"¿Cómo? -dije, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Mira -dijo sentándose a la camilla que estaba a mi lado- sé que no he sido una madre muy cariñosa -nunca lo habría pensado (nótese el sarcasmo)- pero yo quiero a todos mis hijos, solo que trato de no encariñarme con ellos -dijo esto último mirando el suelo/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"¿Por qué? -pregunte/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Tu sabes perfectamente que la mayoría de los semidioses no viven más de 20 años -dijo levantando la vista hacia mí- contigo no he podido evitar encariñarme, eres alguien importante para mí, cada vez que estuviste en una misión peligrosa, o salías herida, o estuviste a punto de morir… no sabes cuánto me preocupaba -no pude evitar que mis lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas, jamás pensé que mi madre se preocupara por mí, ni siquiera que estuviera al pendiente de lo que hacia/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Además -dijo alegremente- ¿sabes hace cuanto no tengo un nieto?/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Supongo que hace mucho -dije sonriendo/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Si, casi ningún semidiós quiere tener hijos -dijo, su voz sonaba triste/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"¿Por qué? -pregunte/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Por miedo -dijo mirándome a los ojos- por miedo a que sus hijos pasen por lo mismo que ellos, los monstruos, el campamento, y por todo lo demás -jamás lo había pensado, siempre había querido tener una familia, pero no me había puesto a pensar en eso./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Pero no es lo mismo -dijo mi madre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- porque tu hijo tendrá a su dos padres, los cuales saben defenderse muy bien -dijo sonriendo/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Pero… /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"No te preocupes Annabeth -dijo interrumpiéndome- sé que serás una excelente madre -nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos cuando ella dijo/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Tenemos que curar ese hombro lo antes posible -dijo levantándose/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Will dijo que… -no termine ya que mi madre me interrumpió/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Will es un buen, muy buen médico -dijo sonriendo- pero él no es un Dios/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"En eso una luz ilumino la habitación, lo cual significaba que o mi madre se había ido o que otro Dios me había visitado/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Hola Anni -dijo Apolo/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Señor -dije como respuesta/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Solo dime Apolo -dijo sonriendo/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Basta de charla que tiene que descansar -dijo mi madre que estaba detrás de el/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Ya voy Hermanita -era extraño ver a Apolo diciéndole a mi madre hermanita, ya que se supone que mi madre nació antes que Apolo- vamos a ver que tenemos aquí -dijo mientras revisaba mi hombro, en cuanto tuvo contacto con el sentí un dolor fuerte por lo que hice una mueca/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Ten cuidado! -le dijo mi madre, Apolo iba a responder, pero lo interrumpí, la verdad es que no quería que empezaran a discutir, a veces los dioses son un poco inestables/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Mama él sabe lo que hace/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Tu hija tiene razón Atenea/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Lo siento -dijo mi madre- puedes hacer algo para que se cure más rápido?/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Al parecer Will hizo lo que yo hubiera hecho -dijo sonriendo- ten tomate esto te ayudara -dijo sacando un frasco pequeño, contenía una mezcla un poco más espesa que el agua, era de color plateado, lo voltee a ver y él me dijo- solo necesitas un sorbo, no te hará daño ni a ti ni al bebe, es muy difícil de conseguir, te dejare un frasco en caso de emergencia, pero trata de no tomar demasiado/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Gracias -dije, en cuanto le di un trago el dolor de mi hombro desaprecio, intente moverlo y efectivamente se había curado del todo- increíble -susurre/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Solo trata de no hacer nada arriesgado -me dijo sonriendo- Will ya te dijo que tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, pero no solo puede morir él bebe, también tu podrías morir, todo el tiempo que estuviste en el span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTartaro -me estremecí al escuchar ese nombre- te dejo secuelas, y todo es doblemente peligroso en tu caso, así que te suplico que no hagas nada que ponga en peligro tu vida/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Está bien -dije- y gracias de nuevo/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Nos vemos luego Atenea -dijo- y Felicidades Anni/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Gracias Apolo -dijo mi madre dándole un cariñoso abrazo, cuando se fue mi madre me volteo a ver/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Jamás creí que diría esto -dijo suspirando- pero necesitas al hijo de Poseidón, se lo de tu padre, y no debería intervenir en esto pero sé que Perseo te ayudara/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Está bien -dije/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Y recuerda -dijo mi madre mientras me daba un beso en la frente- confía en las personas adecuadas -dicho esto la habitación se volvió a inundar de luz y mi madre desapareció/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Me levante de la cama, quería ir a hablar con Percy, todavía estaba enojada por lo de Reachel, pero sabía que él quería hablar conmigo, y eso es lo que íbamos a hacer, íbamos a hablar. Intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, por suerte había un juego de llaves colgadas en la pared, abrí la puerta y me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, estaba por ir a la cabaña número tres pero vi a Thalia y me acerque a ella/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Thalia -dije cuando estaba a pocos metros de ella- cuando llegaste?/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Anni, no sabía que Will ya te había dejado salir -dijo sin responder mi pregunta/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"En realidad yo me salí, al parecer ya estoy mucho mejor-dije señalando mi hombro/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Eso va a alegrar mucho a Percy- dijo- ya hablaste con él?/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"No de hecho iba a buscarlo a su cabaña -dije/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"No está ahí, fue a hablar con Quiron -me dijo agarrándome la mano- ven vamos con el/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Cuando estábamos por llegar veo que Percy estaba en la puerta, cuando Dionisio la abre, Malcom es el primero que me ve y sale corriendo haciaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmí, antes de llegar a donde estamos una luz cegadora nos ilumina y automáticamente cierro los ojos sé que tiene que ser un Dios, lo que no me imagine es que sería alguien quien no me agrada mucho/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Vengo a explicarles algo -dijo/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"Mi señora -dijo Quiron/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span lang="ES" style="mso-ansi-language: ES;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: Calibri;"No más Dioses por favor!/span/span/span/p 


End file.
